


Sleep On It

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Lucas pretends to be asleep so that he doesn't have to leave Eliott's apartment.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 260





	Sleep On It

This is their third date now, it's still all new and shiny. Eliott makes his heart flutter in his chest and he knows that the other boy is all too aware of the effect he has on Lucas at times, but he's past the point of caring. 

They're on the couch in the apartment that Eliott shares with his best friends Idriss and Sofiane, watching a movie. Eliott’s arm is slung around his shoulders, holding Lucas tightly against his side, and Lucas’ eyes are drooping shut. He slips his hand under Eliott’s t-shirt, feeling a heart that is racing just as fast as his own. It’s gratifying knowing that Eliott is just as nervous as he is. 

The movie they’re watching is good, but the backs of his eyelids are suddenly far more interesting. Lucas is not ready to go home yet though. Going home means the date is over.

He's warm, comfortable, perfectly content, drifting on the verge of sleep and basking in the tender way Eliott's fingers are soothingly running through his hair. Somehow his head is pillowed in the boy’s lap now. If he was a cat he would be purring.

"Lucas," Eliott whispers, "are you awake?"

He's too drowsy to answer. Instead, he just pretends to be asleep to see what the boy will do.

He half expects Eliott to wriggle out from underneath him, maybe put a blanket over him to keep him warm and then leave the room. Lucas almost lets out a squeak of surprise when a strong arm slides under his knees instead and he's suddenly rising up, cradled in Eliott's arms.

Melting into Eliott's chest, he nuzzles in with a sleepy mumble, trying not to smile when Eliott's breath stutters. He smells so good, Lucas just wants to drink him in.

Eliott hasn't actually kissed him yet, though Lucas knows he wants to. He's caught the other boy staring at his lips a few times, a look of longing on his face. He’s not sure what’s holding him back, maybe he just wants Lucas to be sure since Eliott is the first guy he has dated. It's sweet. It's a pleasant surprise, so different from what Lucas had been expecting. So many girls and guys threw themselves at Eliott on a daily basis, that Lucas had assumed he was a bit of a playboy, but he has been nothing but a perfect gentleman.

Lucas wants to climb him like a tree, but he knows they have all the time in the world for that. He's quite happy to take a slower approach, building the anticipation. It'll be worth it. There’s no doubt in his mind about that. 

He tilts and then he's being placed in a soft bed, hands gentle as they ease him out of his hoodie. They hesitate at the edge of the jeans he's wearing and he has to bite back a smile.

Lucas decides to have some mercy on the poor boy, hands moving down to his own zipper, pushing the jeans down and kicking them off, rolling onto his side. He can feel eyes on his body, tracing the curves.

The rustle of fabric behind him makes him smile.  _ Eliott is joining him. _ He wants to squeal a little bit but somehow he reels in the impulse, being rewarded for his patience when the bed dips beside him.

He can feel Eliott's hesitation. They’ve never done this before.

"C'mere," Lucas mumbles sleepily.

"Lucas," Eliott says with a pained whisper. He almost turns, wanting to reassure him, but it's late and he wants cuddles.

"Please?" He asks in a small voice. "Just cuddle me?"

Eliott is powerless to resist, sighing contentedly as he slots in behind him, their bodies intimately pressed together. God, he's just so warm and Lucas melts all over again, snuggling back against him.

Eliott’s hand tightens on his hip. Lucas takes the hand, sliding it up his body and cuddling it against his chest. When he tries nothing further he feels Eliott relax, pressing his lips to Lucas’ neck.

"Night," he sighs. He falls asleep quickly, with a smile lingering on his lips. He doesn't hear Eliott’s response.

"Goodnight love."

* * *

When he wakes up, the warmth at his back is gone, though he's tucked into the duvet like a little burrito. While it's very nice, he was hoping to wake with an arm draped over his chest and his ass pressed against Eliott's morning wood.

Lucas grumbles slightly as he rolls out of bed, removing the blanket and keeping it wrapped around him. He isn't quite feeling bold enough to walk down the hallway in just his boxer briefs and a t-shirt.

He follows his nose to the kitchen, leaning in the doorway as he takes in the sight of Eliott standing in front of the cooker.

And it's a lovely view. Eliott has forgone a shirt entirely, clad in just a pair of grey sweatpants. The sight makes Lucas feel weak and he steps forward automatically, letting the blanket fall to the ground as he wraps himself around the other boy.

"Good morning," Eliott says, amusement colouring his tone.

Lucas mumbles something that vaguely sounds like a greeting, nuzzling his face against the muscles of Eliott's back. His fingers, wrapped around Eliott’s stomach, itching to explore every inch of bared skin.

Eliott goes to turn around and Lucas’ arms tighten. He's never mastered the ability to wake up pretty and Eliott's never seen him looking anything other than (mostly) put together.

"Lucas, I need to get the plates," Eliott says gently.

"Mmkay," he says, but he doesn't let go, feeling Eliott's chuckle vibrating against his cheek as he moves with him. Eliott pulls out the plates, moving back to the pan on the stove, as he starts to serve breakfast, all the while with Lucas clinging to him. Maybe it's childish, but he isn't ready to let go.

"Do you want juice or coffee?" Eliott asks.

"Coffee," Lucas says eagerly, perking up a bit.

"How many sugars?"

"All of them," Lucas says with a smirk. Yes, caffeine and sugar, a necessity to start any day.

"I'll just let you butcher your own coffee, shall I?" Eliott suggests, his face screwing up in distaste.  


"That's probably for the best," he agrees easily.

Eliott picks up a plate and cup, carrying them into the living room. He places them down and then waits for Lucas.

With an aggrieved sigh, Lucas grabs his own plate and follows him, dropping onto the couch. Eliott turns, eyes shining as he looks over at him.

"You're so adorable," he murmurs, and then he's leaning in, hands coming up to cradle Lucas' cheeks.

It feels right to tilt his face up, lips slightly parted as they brush against Eliott's.

Eliott lingers and Lucas opens his eyes, memorising the look of awed joy shining in Eliott's eyes as they slowly flutter open.

Lucas pushes himself up slightly, balancing himself by gripping onto Eliott's shoulders so that he can kiss him again. It's soft and fleeting, but it makes Eliott beam at him.

He's beautiful, and perfect, and Lucas’ heart flutters wildly in his chest.

Eliott reaches out to take his hand, guiding it down and over his heart and holding it there.

It's racing. Lucas smiles knowing his heart is doing exactly the same.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
